


Rhetoric and Mental Incongruity on a Plane

by batyalewbel



Category: Designations congruent with things, Pacific Rim
Genre: Fanfiction of Fanfiction, I can't claim Descartes ok I wish I could but I am not that smart, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 18:06:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1275889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batyalewbel/pseuds/batyalewbel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newton thought about a lot of things in his muddled half conscious state while he was on a plane flying to San Francisco. It was really weird.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rhetoric and Mental Incongruity on a Plane

**Author's Note:**

                In retrospect trying to essentially mindmeld with a piece of an alien monster brain was probably not the wisest action.

                Trying it twice was especially unwise.

                More than twice…well that might be suicidal

                But the universe was ending, the needs of the many outweigh the needs of…Newton…and tangentially Hermann as well which is the part that Newton feels really bad about. In fact, bad is not really a descriptive enough word to describe the levels of guilt that Newton feels. Picture, if you will, Atlas crumbling under the weight of the Earth on his shoulders with nothing to distract him from the weight but a small dog. Was there a dog in the Atlas myth? No wait that was just that one book somebody recommended to him in college. 

                Newt is digressing from the original topic.

                What is the original topic?

                What day is it even?

                And where exactly is he at this very moment?

                His head is resting on something warm. Something kind of bony, but also kind of comforting in its solid presence.

                Kaiju were really solid. In a gigantic murderous sort of…

                Why was he thinking about Kaiju? Should he be thinking about kaiju?

                Kaiju with their mandibles and claws and wanting to tear and rend and destroy. Oh god Newton didn’t want to do that why did imagining it make his chest ache?

                “Newton?”

                No, the monsters weren’t under his bed they were under the ocean floor. Could they find him? Could they sense him? He wants them gone and dead. Aren’t they gone and dead? Why can he still feel them hissing and spitting at him? Why does he feel surrounded? Why does he feel hunted? Why can’t he find answers to any of his own questions? Why is his heart pounding? Why is he stuck in a mental loop of rhetorical questions that never get answers?

                “Newton say something.”

                What happens when the Kaiju find him? What happens when they find Hermann? Who is speaking to him? Is that voice even real? Is he still breathing because at the moment he isn’t sure. No, no, that solid thing under his head moves and he almost screams.

               “Newton!” He doesn’t want to open his eyes because it hurts. His eyes hurt, his head hurts, his entire self aches in places he didn’t know could feel pain. His cheeks are wet which is really weird. There are hands on his shoulders that give him a gentle shake.

               “Can you please say something?” The voice is deep, demanding, and sounding very desperate. Newton works very hard to make his mouth move in unison with sound coming from his vocal chords.

               “Something,” he mumbles with his head drooping forward of its own accord. Does he still have a spine? Kaiju generally had vertebrae there’s no reason for him to lose his. Outside of his brain that voice sighs.

              Oh shit that’s Hermann. Hermann’s got him by the shoulders. Well better than a kaiju or some PPDC fucker getting ready to dissect him. He reaches up with an unsteady hand to scrub moisture off his cheeks. Since when did faces get condensation? Oh wait…

              “Are you…” The voice, Hermann, suddenly matches his own uncertainty levels. Another sigh and those hands feel very nice on his arms. Very gentle.

              “Go back to sleep Newton.” Hermann and his gentle hands help Newton to lean against the warm solid…shoulder…this is a shoulder. That’s nice. It’s kind of wet which means Newton was probably drooling. Some little piece of his brain is really amazed that Hermann Gottlieb is allowing Newton to drool on his shoulder. That’s pretty amazing. Logic gives way before practical needs and all that.

              That sound in the background, that loud whirring of engines, that pressure in his ears. Oh there was an airport before wasn’t there? Was everything there blue? Had the floor really opened up and tried to swallow him? Well he was here now, drooling on Hermann’s shoulder. Geez Gottlieb must have saved him from new rifts by putting him in a plane. He should thank him for that

              He won’t remember to until much later when he does a lot of thanking at the weird skinny scientist guy he’s leaning on. It sounds kind of like a metaphore…the leaning. Maybe Hermann is Atlas and he is the globe. Maybe he is the dog.

But Hermann is weird…and skinny…and he for some reason agreed to join in the mindmelding kaiju orgy that had gone down at the end there…maybe orgy was a bad word for that. There were a lot of beings in that last drift. Especially including the hivemind.

             But yeah now along with kaiju(fuck don’t go there.  _Do not go there_ ) there is a piece of his brain that’s a bit Germann and stuck up and right now it is mourning the ruination of…what’s the fabric rubbing against his cheek? It feels like it might be tweed. Hermann would wear tweed. Tweed is such a weird word…is it even a word? Really? …Tweed

             So Hermann’s kind of unexpectedly awesome. Newton always kind of knew in some little part of himself that Hermann was pretty amazing. Maybe a little pretentious and who knew how far up his ass that stick went but geez the man could throw numbers around like…oh god can he not remember mathematicians? Has he sunk so low? Einstein…ok but everybody knows Einstein. Hawking? Wasn’t he a physicist…well Hermann is too…oh wait! Descartes…yeah he really loves Descartes.

             Basically Hermann was always a bit awesome and then he just went and proved it by sort of saving Newton’s brain and sort of averting the apocalypse a bit and now he is letting Newton drool on his probably very nicely pressed tweed jacket. Life is really weird.

            At some point during these ruminations a nice warm hand rubs his arm. It’s slow and kind of soothing and maybe the person on the end of that hand is feeling some really complicated stuff too. But Newton is really tired and mostly feeling grateful. A little guilty and strange but mostly grateful for this person choosing to remain here with him.

           Wow life is really weird.

           And finally Newton manages to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> So basically my new form of dealing with stress is thinking about these two scientists and specifically these two scientists in the fic Designations Congruent with Things. Mostly because its super good and kind of cathartic to read about people more stressed out than me. And I've wanted to write a fic about them but this is what happened. 2 and a half pages of weird stream of consciousness.
> 
> So the title is obviously a bit of a reference to the original fics title as well as kind of a jokey reference to Snakes on a Plane because I felt like it.  
> The other big reference is to the Atlas myth in general but specifically a book about the Atlas myth with a random dog. That would be Weight by Jeanette Winterson. It's super weird and interesting actually.  
> Obviously mindmelding and "The needs of the many outweight the needs...etc" are Star Trek things because Star Trek is pretty awesome and technically Designations!Newt seems to be only a little into Voyager and mostly he's a Star Wars fan but whatever I took a minor liberty with that  
> Aaaaand I hope you caught that Superconducting Supercolliders lyric I threw in there because En Reglee(And Out) has been playing in my head for the last hour


End file.
